Rain on the Iris
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Just when he thinks she won't be there to help him celebrate his birthday, Gin is pleasantly surprised by Rangiku, who's already had more than her share of alcohol on this rainy evening. Oneshot, first lemon fic. In honor of Gin's birthday. Happy Birthday Gin!


Heya~ So! I looked out the window this morning and realized it was September 10! How could I forget my favorite kitsune's birthday? I've never written a birthday fic or a lemon fic before, so I figured I'd do both! **Only warnings: First lemon, so it likely isn't as good as I think. X'D I've been typing like a madwoman to write this story for my lovely OTP before midnight, so I haven't really had time to edit either. **

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

Gin glanced again out the window, to catch sight of the rising moon. As the he watched the moon climb slowly into the sky, he could gradually feel his disappointment climb with it. Sure, Rangiku wasn't always known for fulfilling her promises, but she'd sworn she'd be here to celebrate with him. She'd offered, and he'd eagerly accepted- the idea was more than appealing to him, even a simple little late-night celebration, for it would be just the two of them. She'd seemed excited, too, so… Didn't that mean she should be here?

He sighed softly and took a gentle swig of the sake sitting next to him, unceremoniously drinking straight from the bottle instead of pouring it into one of the small cups that was intended for it. He didn't think his birthday was much of an occasion to celebrate anyway. Hers was, of course, and he'd always celebrate it with her. It was the day they'd met, after all- why wouldn't he celebrate it? But he didn't consider his birthday to be anything of a special occasion.

Glancing up again, he could see clouds starting to cover the moon. He couldn't tell what time it was, but judging by the bits of light he could see peeking out from behind the quickly-gathering fluffy, dark mass, it was around midnight- if not exactly, then very, very close.

Around actual midnight, it started to rain, and soon the constant, heavy thrum on the roof of Squad Three and the splashing of puddles rapidly forming on the ground outside was all Gin could hear. After a little more time and a massive yawn, the captain stood and stretched, legs stiff from his extended rest on the floor, and decided that he'd best go to bed, having captainly duties to do the following day and all. Still, he couldn't banish the softly gnawing disappointment in his chest. He hadn't seen his dear friend in what seemed like a lifetime, and he'd been so looking forward to having a drink together with her, just the two of them.

He had just let the top of his shihakusho fall from his shoulders, having already folded and stowed his haori in a safe place, when the back door to his room was suddenly thrown open and a late-expected visitor finally arrived, quickly sliding the door shut behind her before leaning back against it and sighing. "Shtupid rain…" she mumbled, the words slightly sticking together. "Why'sh it have ta rain on hish birthday?..." She shook her head, her soaking-wet hair spraying droplets of water before she looked up, blinking. "Gin…?"

He was looking back at her in surprise, having paused in the midst of undressing. "Rangiku? What're ya doin' here so late?"

"God, it'sh raining like hell out there!" she exclaimed, squeezing some of the water out of her hair. Then, she took notice of her friend's question and answered, "To celebrate o' course, shilly!"

Gin frowned softly. "But Rangiku, it's after midnight, it's not mah birthday anymore…"

Rangiku's lips formed into a pout. "Whaaaat? Whaddya mean it'sh not yer birthday anymoooore?" She sashayed over to the half-dressed captain, a little drunken grin etching itself across her face. "Weeell, even if it's not, we can still have fun~" she sang, before suddenly she shivered, hugging herself. "Ugh. Sho cold…" She shook her head in an effort to get rid of the water that clung to her hair again before her hands went to her collar and she started pulling it apart.

Instantly, Gin flushed and shut his eyes (completely). "R-Rangiku, what're ya doin' takin' yer shirt off?" Not that he wouldn't love to see that, but… at the same time, he refused to take advantage of the situation like so many other men would.

"It'sh wet an' I'm cold," she replied simply, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to strip without warning in front of your male best friend. She pulled the top of her shihakusho away from her body after dropping her dripping-wet scarf to the floor, thus revealing her infamous breasts- the ones that kept at least half the male population of the Seireitei in heat for her. When she looked over to see her childhood friend with his eyes tightly shut and an uncharacteristic and rare blush on his cheeks, she just laughed, walking over closer to him, but still a slight distance away- just enough so that her breasts nearly touched his chest. "Why the red face, Gin? It's not like you~" she teased. "Besides, you saw me naked plenty of times when we were kids. You don't have to cover your eyes, you know~" He opened his eyes very slightly again, but immediately looked away, and this made her frown now. She put her hands on her hips, thinking. "Oh, come on, don't be such a tightass… I know what'll loosen you up~!"

She began sliding down her pants as well, and being determined not to look as he was, Gin didn't notice this until she was completely naked, standing in front of him with a little smirk. When he looked back at her, his flush doubled and his eyes opened a bit widely before they snapped shut again and he politely covered his eyes. "R-Rangiku-"

Rangiku stepped closer to him and her hands went to his waistband as her chest now fully pressed to his. "Your turn now~" she sang with a little grin, undoing his belt before she began to slip his pants down.

Her bold actions made him shiver slightly and, opening his eyes now, he swallowed thickly. "Rangiku, y-ya really shouldn' do that…"

"Oh, don't be such a prude," she said, before grinning again and suddenly yanking his last article down. "Now come on~ Get naked with me! I told you we'd still have fun~"

The blush on the silverette's cheeks put roses to shame as he tried to stammer an excuse, but truly, he didn't mind the direction this was going at all… Or at least, he wouldn't if it weren't for one tiny factor- the fact that she was completely and utterly drunk. "N-Not when yer drunk like this, Ran-cha-!"

He was cut off and his eyes went adorably wide as he made a choke-like noise. "See, you wanna have fun too~" The orangette hummed as one hand gently grasped his length. "You're gettin' all excited, see~?" Then, she let go of him and fairly pushed him to the floor, crawling over him on all fours before leaning down and pressing her chest to his, her lips then following suit.

Truly, the Squad Three captain didn't even care to be surprised anymore, and seeing as he couldn't bring himself to push the woman away, he instead pulled her closer, one hand coming to rest at her lower back as the other slid up to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as he gave in to his own desires and kissed her easily back. After a few long moments, she pulled away with a grin. "I knew you'd see it my way~" she purred, before suddenly rolling off of him and shifting things around so that he was now above her. He had to admit he was grateful for the swap, as now he could dominantly display his affections as much as he wanted. Rangiku pulled his lips back down to meet hers, and this time her lips parted boldly for him as her arms slipped around his neck. He grunted appreciatively as he eagerly took advantage of the access granted to him, his tongue sliding between her lips so he could taste her fully. He found that, especially with the added sake, she was incredibly sweet, yet just enough so to be borderline addictive, and he longed to know what her taste was without the tint of alcohol.

The lieutenant surprised the captain again by grabbing one of his wrists, using it to guide his hand to rest over one of her ample breasts. When he pulled away slightly in half-surprise, she just grinned up at him. "You can touch them, you know~…" she hummed, and he swallowed softly before taking advantage of this opportunity as well, squeezing gently as he then moved his mouth to her neck to lick and nip gently. The orangette let out a soft sigh of pleasure as Gin's other hand went to 'admire' her chest as well, kneading softly now as he bit down on her pulse point.

The silverette rolled his thumbs over the pert buds, causing a shiver to run through his companion, and he sucked gently at several different spots on her neck, giving in to the possessive inner part of him he knew was there and marking her as his. He considered that he might end up regretting it later, but simply pushed the thought away, not caring enough at the moment to pay the thought much heed. His mouth slowly trailed down her neck, and his hands gradually slipped from her breasts to slide down her smooth stomach. Rangiku sighed again, louder this time as she felt sparks follow the man's touch, and she suddenly flushed, thinking almost immediately of how it would feel if that touch was just slightly lower.

"Ran-chan," the silverette hummed as he lapped softly at one of the buds of her chest, "Out o' curiosity, have ya ever let anyone else do this?" He ignored the burning feeling of jealousy that was ignited in his chest at the mere idea- he knew it wasn't his place to feel such, but he couldn't stand the idea of Rangiku being with another man.

She surprised him yet again when she flushed a bit brighter and shifted, looking aside. "N-No…" she murmured, before adding, "A-Actually, you're the only one I've ever imagined doing this…"

He sat up and licked his lips before smirking lightly, the jealous spark in his chest having been quelled by a wave of semi-selfish relief. "Oh? Ya've imagined me doin' this before?"

Looking back at him, the smirk made her whole body heat, and she nodded, a small shiver running down her spine. This only added to the sudden burst of confidence felt by the silver-haired captain, and he grinned now before suddenly standing, then crouching again, and picking her up with ease. Rangiku let out a small yelp of surprise, and when she looked at him questioningly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment before pulling away and nibbling gently on her ear as he carried her over to the bed. "Then I'll have to fulfill this fantasy o' yours ta the fullest~ And I want ya ta be comfortable while I do~" he purred, and set her gently down on the bed before crawling over her again and capturing her lips.

Rangiku slid a hand around to the back of his head as she opened her mouth to him again, her other hand coming to rest on his back, and she couldn't hold back another small shiver as she felt Gin's hand sliding down her stomach again. Closing her eyes lightly, they only closed tighter as she gasped against his lips upon feeling him test her entrance. "Ran-chan~" he hummed as his fingers gently stroked her lower lips. "Yer so wet an' eager for me, yer makin' me blush~" Indeed, he felt his face heat a few degrees, but that was hardly noticeable as the orange-haired girl beneath him let out a soft moan, her hips pressing up to his hand as she panted softly, letting him pull away.

"Shu' up…" she mumbled, letting one hand go to encourage his. "Shut up an' do more…"

The silverette chuckled huskily as he pressed one finger slowly inside of her. "If ya insist~" He took her soft gasp as a good sign, and slowly moved the digit in and out once before beginning to repeat the movement consistently. Rangiku moaned in appreciation and squirmed slightly, shifting her hips to try and add to the new yet pleasurable sensation. His response was to increase his pace a bit at a time, making sure to keep her pleasure up as much as he could.

Soon enough, she half-mewled his name and panted softly, grabbing his wrist to halt him. When he blinked and raised his head from her neck to look at her, she slipped both hands up to his face and pulled him down to kiss him again. "More," she murmured against his lips, and he opened his eyes to look at her fully now. "Do _more_, Gin…"

He swallowed softly, but nodded, and he brought his hand to his mouth to sensually lick his finger clean, making sure to give her a bit of a show, and inwardly smirking in victory when she flushed deeper and looked away. Then, he kissed her again for a fleeting moment before somewhat reluctantly breaking away from her and letting his lips trail slowly along her jaw, her neck, her collar, and gradually toward her chest. However, he only paused there to nuzzle her soft breasts for a moment before continuing his slow descent down her body. He made a soft, butterfly light trail along her stomach, and placed a single, gentle kiss over her navel, then let himself trail further down, drawing so temptingly near to the apex of her legs. Letting his hands come to rest on her thighs, he gently spread them farther apart, making her shudder in anticipation and her blush reddened. His tongue then flicked out to tease her clit, and she gasped sharply, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. Her reaction only boosted his confidence, and he gave a slow, lazy lick to her entrance now.

"Rangiku~" he purred as he kissed her clit, sending pleasurable vibrations through her lower body. "Ya taste so _good_~" Then, he pulled away just enough to lick his lips. "It makes me wanna taste even more~" And he intended to do just that, his tongue caressing her soft lower lips again before delving between them. This drew an instant reaction from the orangette, just as he'd hoped- her hands slid down to tangle in his hair and she moaned in encouragement. And encourage him it did, as he fairly stroked at her inner walls, slightly surprised at how much pleasure he seemed to be giving her with only his mouth.

"Ahn… G-Gin~…" She eagerly moaned his name in slowly-gathering pleasure, and swallowed thickly, before her eyes squeezed shut tightly and her head fell back, letting her focus on only the pleasure that was being given to her with such incredible ease. Even through the lifting haze of alcohol that fogged her mind, it amazed her that so little could feel like so much, that such a simple action could make her feel so high with pleasure. The selfish alcohol brought out her hidden desires to the forefront of her mind, and she wanted him to make her feel even better- that prospect alone made her shiver softly, and she could feel the mere thought adding to her pleasure already. Another moan slipped from her lips as her breathing grew more erratic, the pleasure starting to cloud her mind more than the alcohol. However, this was brought to an abrupt and rather unwelcome halt when he suddenly pulled away.

Rangiku's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the silverette with lust-clouded eyes, still panting slightly. "G-Gin, why-?"

Gin raised his head, slowly licking his lips and savoring her taste before answering, "I wanna take ya." When her brow furrowed and she looked at him rather confused, he clarified, crawling back over her, "I want ta make ya mine." He kissed her strongly now, any and all pent-up passion being released as he opened his eyes and looked at her, and the stunning blue of his irises was a chaotic mix of love and lust. Then, suddenly, his hips were pressing into hers, and he pulled away to kiss the corner of her mouth. "Is that okay with ya, Rangiku?" He wondered if she really wanted it to go that far, and had a feeling he might regret it in the morning if he went through with it, but at this point, he wanted her so badly that if she said yes, there wasn't any way he could hold himself back.

Her response was to slip her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, and she leaned up to press her lips to his again, pouring her own blatant need into the kiss. "I'm not cruel enough to fake you out about something like this," she murmured against his lips.

He swallowed softly and nodded simply, pressing gently at her entrance. "I'm sorry, Ran-chan…" he murmured as he did so. "It'll hurt ya…" She just nodded, tensing in preparation for such, and the silverette kissed her strongly in an effort to distract her from the pain as he suddenly pushed all the way into her, going for a bandaid-like approach.

At the sudden pain that burst at her apex, Rangiku cried out against the captain's lips, and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she did her best to breathe through it, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.

On the opposite end of the sensation spectrum, Gin couldn't hold back a soft groan at how incredibly tight she was, and though he felt terrible for feeling any pleasure while causing her such immense pain, there was simply no way to ignore it.

The alcohol in the orangette's system didn't allow her to feel any guilt about making him wait, but it also helped to dull the pain she felt, and due to that factor, the pain was replaced by pleasure sooner than it normally would be. Soon, the pain had ebbed away to discomfort, and the discomfort to soft pleasure, and she moaned imploringly by the silverette's ear. "Gin... Please, move…"

He all too easily did just that, having to stop himself from doing anything more than a slow, simple pace to get her adjusted. He could hear her moaning a bit louder now, and he nibbled gently on her neck as he pulled out, then thrust gently back in again. Gradually, he let his pace increase just a bit more, before he pressed his lips to hers again and stayed that way, refusing to do anymore until she asked him for it, verbally or otherwise.

"M-Mmn…!" She let out a slight cry and bit down on his shoulder, her hips arching up to his in slight desperation as he gently brushed a certain spot inside her. He took this as incentive to do more, and increased his pace a bit more, going deeper as a result and hitting the same spot harder. This time, she cried out loudly, and he found he enjoyed it so much more to listen to her cry out in pleasure rather than pain. He despised the thought of her being in pain at all, in fact.

Rangiku's head was tilted back and her eyes tightly shut as she cried out again at the sudden, sharp burst of pleasure. Her vision grew a hazy white and she felt a heavy coil grow rapidly in her abdomen as her pleasure built. Her body was arched up to Gin's in bliss; her chest pressed to his and her legs were tightly around his waist. She felt sweat slide down her body and couldn't tell whose it was, and was it _her _heart she could hear racing, her blood she could feel rushing through her veins? Never had she felt so in synch with another person, and never had she felt such immense pleasure as this, either.

The orangette's head was suddenly thrown back as she nearly screamed the silverette's name in pure pleasure, and she gripped him tighter than before, her release overwhelming her senses and making her dizzy. Her partner was grateful for this, for she wouldn't have let him hear the end of it if he'd finished before her, and he finished after only a few more thrusts, groaning his own pleasure by her ear before his lips heatedly pressed to hers and he slowly relaxed, pulling out of her.

They panted against each others' lips, both recovering from such pleasure highs as they'd never experienced, and finally, Gin laid down next to her, pulling her against him and kissing her forehead. "Rangiku," he murmured, kissing her cheek now. "Thank ya."

She looked up at him, blinking tiredly, as she was still in the midst of postcoital bliss. "What are you thanking me for?"

Gin's response was to nuzzle her gently, and he grinned now. "For the best birthday present ya coulda possibly given me."

Rangiku just chuckled slightly and nestled closer to him. "See? I told you we could still have fun."

* * *

**Happy Birthday Gin! My first lemonfic in honor of my favorite kitsune's birthday. ;D Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for readin'!**


End file.
